Recipes
Because Ground has people hailing from all over the world, we of course learn of foods from various countries. This page is for the recipes that are shared amongst friends. Add in any recipe of your choice! If you want, you can add your nick (or the nick f the person who contributed the recipe) at the end of the recipe with a tilda (~) right before it (ex. ~ Rahky). Stews Hutspot Serves 3-4 Ingredients: *4-5 large potatoes (suitable for cooking) *5-6 large carrots *2 red onions * Butter *Meat gravy (optional) *Meat (see below) Materials: *A large, deep pot *Ideally a potato masher. If not available, a large fork kinda works. Directions: 1. Peal and quarter potatoes. 2. Wash potato pieces and add to pot. 3. Add water till potatoes are just covered and add teaspoon of salt to water. 4. Dice onions and cut carrots into half-circles about the width of a pen. 5. Add onions and carrots to pot. 6. Bring to a boil, then lower to low/medium heat. Cook until potatoes are done *will take about 20-30 minutes* Keep the lid on the pan as much as possible. Whilst it's cooking, prepare your meat. Ideally this would be some sort of sausage. Any cut of pork or beef would suffice though. Since this is a "poor man's dish", I'd advise to avoid things such as steak. Prepare your meat as you'd like, though frying in butter is preferred. Either make gravy from the fat you've fried your meat in, or buy meat gravy. 7. Pour water out of pot using the lid to keep your taters, onions and carrots in the keep. 8. Add 30-40 grams of butter, flavor with salt and pepper and mash until coarse. 9. For originality, you can serve it like Dutch kids have for 'centuries': Deposit a blob of the stuff on a plate. make a little crater in the center and fill it with meat gravy. Put your meat on the side of this 'volcano'. Enjoy! ~ Lignarius Boerenkoolstamp Serves 3-4 Ingredients: *4-5 large potatoes (suitable for cooking) *1 kale *Butter *Meat gravy (optional) *Lard cubes (optional) *Meat (see below) Materials: *A large, deep pot *Ideally a potato masher. If not available, a large fork kinda works. Directions: 1. Peal and quarter potatoes. 2. Wash potato pieces and add to pot. 3. Add water till potatoes are just covered and add teaspoon of salt to water. 4. Shred kale. 5. Add kale to pot. 6. Bring to a boil, then lower to low/medium heat. Cook until potatoes are done *will take about 20-30 minutes* Keep the lid on the pan as much as possible. Whilst it's cooking, prepare your meat. Ideally this would be some sort of sausage. Any cut of pork or beef would suffice though. Since this is a "poor man's dish", I'd advise to avoid things such as steak. Prepare your meat as you'd like, though frying in butter is preferred. Either make gravy from the fat you've fried your meat in, or buy meat gravy. If you opted to add lard cubes, fry them now. You'll want to fry them until they're dark brown. 7. Pour water out of pot using the lid to keep your taters, onions and carrots in the keep. 8. Add 30-40 grams of butter, flavor with salt and pepper and mash until coarse. 9. Stir in lard cubes (optional) 10. For originality, you can serve it like Dutch kids have for 'centuries': Deposit a blob of the stuff on a plate. make a little crater in the center and fill it with meat gravy. Put your meat on the side of this 'volcano'. Enjoy! ~ Lignarius Miscellaneous Poor Man's Pizza Serves 1-2 Ingredients: * 2 flour tortillas * Your choice of cheese(s) * Tomato (sliced)(optional) Materials: * Microwave * Plate * Knife Directions: 1. Place the first tortilla on the plate. 2. Take your cheese and place a layer of it on the tortilla. It doesn't have to be a complete layer. Any spaces will be filled in by the rest of the cheese when it melts. 3. Place the other tortilla on top. 4. Put the plate into the microwave and heat it for about 45 seconds. 5. Take the plate out carefully. (Take care not to burn your fingers.) 6. Either before or after it's cooled, take the knife and cut the cheesy tortilla into however many pieces you want. 7. Optional: Place the slices of tomato on the pieces of tortilla. 8. Chow down. Category:Community Articles